mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Auction Stand and Officiality
Category:Templates Well, I was watching Ajr's talk page, and I noticed how joeman had wanted to make the auction stand official. I had requested the same thing earlier, and seeing no harm in making a new topic, I made a new topic. Reasons for officiality: *Not a lot of customers right now, if it were official it would get more people. *An attraction that the wiki would have Pros: *Attractive and fun *Draws in users *Allows people to see other users and talk to them, creating a feeling of community Cons: *Doesn't contribute to mainspace edits *If MLNwiki were purely encyclopedic this would not fit *Not necessary Please comment and contribute to this topic. -- 01:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) The whole store thing is not necessary but It is fun and we have a official store why not a auction stand? well?-- 01:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Well you have a official store so why not????-- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Exactly!!!! :Sorry, but this is starting to push the limit, and I apologize if I begin to lose it. You want it to be official to get it more customers? So we admins are like celebrities and our endorsement makes it more attractive? :I now turn to your other point -- "an attraction that the wiki would have." Of course we want more editors. But how does it give us more real editors, as opposed to more real userpage addicts? 03:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) lets say you can only bid on auctions but to auction off your own Items at the stand you have to make ?#? of main space edits!-- 16:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) OK I get what you say FB100Z...I give up. 21:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) lighten up FB100 you still did not give me a reason why we have a official store then. Also there is nothing to edit anymore!!! why not let us make loop pages or something. If not this wiki is done (until lego comes out with more stuff for MLN) but for now: of course we are editing userpages!-- 00:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Loop pages? Finally, someone who agrees with me! Yahoo! :I'm lightened up, all right, as you can see from the above. However, my point is...why official? 01:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I do not know about the others but my reason being that it is new and people need to know about it so to make it official would be good also we have a official store and would be nice if it was official so it would not be so chaotic if you know what I mean. also "'' lets say you can only bid on auctions but to auction off your own Items at the stand you have to make ?#? of main space edits!" it can help with mainspace edits-- 01:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude the wordings messed up...Here:"You can bid on auctions anytime but if you wish to put up items for auction you must make 4 mainspace edits." :It's an attractive idea, but how does the "official-ness" benefit anyone except the store owner? 01:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) There isn't a store owner-You don't have to pay Joeman to set up an auction->It is owned by whoever is auctioning stuff. 01:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Then people set up their own auctions. Period. 03:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) the problem with that is that no one would find it. At the stand it shows all the auctions taking place-- 16:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) nailed it fett!-- 01:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 01:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ya...People won't set up their own auctions because their auctions will not be in the shopnav...simple as that. 23:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I consider auctions to be stores, so they belong on the shopnav. 03:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) why can't we just have a official auctions stand link on the shopnav and you can see who is auctioning off stuff there!-- 16:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Cough cough*, but we still will not consider it official. Just have a link to it in the shopnav, no special links like the ones for the Official Store and the Trade Market. Capisce? 23:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) That is kind of rude you know...calling it "delusions of grandeur"... 01:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It was rather sarcastic, but unfortunately I failed to convey that. :To keep us on the intended subject: Capisce? 03:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure I think this discussion has reached its conclusion-A resounding No. I will not argue any more unless you admins become more open to non-encyclopedic ideas (this is not meant as an insult). Even though it is not official I am begging you, even willing to pay you with clicks if we can make it mainspace not User/ PLEASE-- 05:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm not willing to accept bribes. However, I have given some consideration to this, and I will allow you to call the store "official" as long as it stays in the User namespace and it stays humble in the shopnav. I'd also like some comments from other admins here; I'm feeling too much like a big boss. 20:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::To me an auction site is just a store where the prices are not fixed. They can be 'official' as any other 'store'. Now if you are advocating that we become eBay for MLN, where anyone can come and put items up for auction in a global location, then I would be against that. Managing a real auction site against fraud by both the buyers and sellers is way more work than I am willing to get involved with. 20:38, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow Nitecrew you are a great debater! Ya this should not be a MLN Ebay true, only users that have how about 20 main space edits can auction and they have to have dealing experience -- 23:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) No that encourages users to make stores because otherwise they cannot auction. Ok true, your suggesting?-- 23:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like many are forgetting what a wiki is. It is a place *anyone* can *edit*. There is no way to enforce when someone can create a store or an auction page. Other admins stay out of the whole store business have setup a system where your store can be made ''official after earning 5 happy customers. There are no limitations as to who can create a store, just whose store is given the official stamp of approval as trustworthy. I am getting the impression that some want to become de-facto admins by trying to declare rules about who can and cannot create an auction page. This is going to get messy very quickly. You are way overthinking this auction thing. An auction page is the same thing as a store with variable pricing. They should be created the same way any other store is created and they could be made official in the same way a store is made official. ::On a side note, the term "official store" is overloaded. There is the "Official Store" and then there are "official stores" which have proved themselves trustworthy and appear in the navigation widget. I would suggest the "official stores" are renamed to "Proven Stores" or "Trustworthy Stores" or some other such term to keep people from confusing the two. :Here is what I think should happen :# Anyone can create an auction site in their user space :# After so many successful auctions a user can have their auction site made official and appear in the official auctions navigation widget :# If Joeman200 wishes to create a navigation page, in his user space, to the various auction sites that is perfectly fine :The only outstanding question is whether or not to make an official auction page like the Official Store. If we have an Official Store I see no reason we cannot have an Official Auction Page. The only question is how would it work. Who would be responsible for putting up auctions? How many auctions should be active? How do people bid? How is everyone notified of an auction winner? 23:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) OK I am back-To set up an auction, you use template:timer and make a page: User:BobaFett2/Auction. Then you declare the minimum bid and other things. No royalties must be paid to the users who work at the officail store. I agree with everything nitecrew just commented on. as for to know when a auction ends if you win you get a message from the auctioneer that that user has won if you do not well you must have lost but if you are really biding on the Item you would check to see -- 23:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I think I will make a spot for approved auctions and a other spot for unproved.-- 23:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Please feel free to edit it to make it better -- 23:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Official Title Please change your Main auction stand page to say something other than "Official" since it is not the Official auction stand. It could say something like "Auctions approved by Joeman200" 00:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I did not say that bf2 did-- 00:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. 00:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry. :Nothing to be sorry about. I know that it started as a mock-up for an Official auction stand. But, since an official auction stand is still being discussed, and Joeman200's page is actually being used, we just need to make sure it doesn't claim to be more than it is. 01:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) OK sure. :Ok sure for me 2-- 01:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) =Hey= I will do what Ajr wants, lets have it in the trade market but... (you knew that was coming didn't you...) We need a Trade market main forum not in MLN general discussion, users can not see it there (I myself did not know it was their tell a few days ago) so lets keep the trade market one of the main things and we can put the auction stand there! Sounds good?